HEROES: The Path Less Traveled
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Another world. One world where those with powers once wore spandex, only to retire. A world where Mohinder hates heroes, Bennet never raised Claire and the mystery man killing heroes isn't named Sylar. AU with minor crossover with ELSEWHERE.
1. Fire and Brimstone

_In the year 1939, an event occurred that changed the world. Two beings, exhibiting superhuman abilities, appeared in the middle of the New York World's Fair. Waging battle, both died within moments of appearing, but it was enough to alter mankind's destiny._

_Suddenly, hundreds of superpowered individuals began to pop up, governments around the world working to monitor, contain and control them._

_Finally, after 20 years of wars and infighting amongst the global leaders, it came upon those with special powers to stand up and govern themselves. A group of heroes formed The Company, an alliance of heroes dedicated to protecting the world from those who used their abilities for evil._

_The world entered a Gold Age._

_One…that lasted for 22 years._

_In 1981, several prominent heroes, including several of its founding members, were brutally murdered by the last remaining supervillain known as Kensai, aka Adam Monroe. Though Monroe was finally put to justice, the blow weighed heavily upon The Company. In the now imfamous press conference, the founding members Osmosis, Delphi, Crush, MindMaster, Ageless and The Doc announced that The Company would disband and by a unanimous vote, all heroes would retire._

_Thus, the world entered its current age, returned to what it was before the events of 1939._

_Or so, it would seem._

_The epic journey of these heroes and their families begins here…_

^&^&^&^

Volume One

Prologue

^&^&^&^

(April 29th, 2001- The Petrelli Mansion- Los Angles)

The first thing Claire felt was her father's arms around her.

It was not an uncommon feeling. She remembered well her father hugging her after a bad dream, holding her up high so she could see parades go by, being comforted when a boy broke her heart.

But never had see felt those arms around her like this.

Heat blasted her face, forcing her to shut her eyes. She cringed, burrowing her head into the hollow of her father's neck, body shaking as he rushed her out of her bedroom, down the hall she had walked so many times, practically flying down the stairs and out the door into the cool Spring night. In the distance, the screams of firetrucks could be heard, shaking her from her confusion.

"Dad?" The scared 11 year old whispered.

"Keep your head down, Claire." Her father said.

Her mother came rushing towards them, fear rippling in her eyes. Her father took a moment to her, while Claire just watched their home go up in flames.

A moment later, Peter Petrelli burst out of the building, coughing horribly as he stumbled onto the lawn.

"Nathan!" Peter called out.

"Meredith, hold her." Nathan said, handing Claire off to her mother and rush to his brother's aid. "Peter…Peter, talk to me…"

"Mom and dad…" Peter groaned out.

"They were away, remember Peter?"

Peter nodded. "Carter?"

Nathan frowned. "Carter was at the basketball game…"

Peter's eyes widened. "No…no…he came home early…I said good night to him…Nathan…Nathan he's still inside!"

The fire trucks roared into the driveaway, the brothers not paying attention as they argued about whether the 17 year old had been in the house.

They got their answer.

"CARTER!" Claire screamed, pointing to an upstairs window. The family watched as the teen pounded on the glass, flames flickering behind him as he tried to escape. Claire struggled in her mother's arms, trying to escape.

"Nathan!" Meredith screamed.

Nathan looked up at the terrified face of his adopted son, taking a step forward before a firefighter stopped him.

"Sir, the building is going to blow!"

"My son's still in there!"

"We'll get him out!" Nathan found himself shoved aside, watching as the firefighters rushed into the house.

Peter shook his brother's arm. "Nathan…Nathan you can save him…"

"Peter, they just…"

"Fly, Nathan." Peter said emotionally. "It's the only way."

Nathan looked around nervously at all the people that were gathered around. "I can't Peter…they'll see."

"Carter's going to die if you don't!"

Nathan tensed, his mind and heart waging battle. "They can get to him…they can get to him…" He glanced up, watching Carter turn away from the window…

BOOM

Peter and Nathan shielded their faces as the mansion exploded.

"CARTER!" Claire screamed, her wails joining with the sirens in the distance. Meredith fell to her knees, staring at the house for a few moments before letting out a heart-wrenching scream.

"No…" Nathan whispered. "No….NO!"

^&^&^&^

(Tokyo- September 29th, 2006)

"Ando, come in here please."

Ando entered Hiro's office. It was a grand place, larger than Ando's apartment, filled with enough art and tapestries that one, if they sold it all, could buy a chain of stores. Soft music piped through the intercom, giving the place a much more warmer feeling than it should have. It was done up in reds and golds, the walls lined with statues of famous warriors and relics from Japan's history. Here was a piece of wreckage from the Pearl Harbor attacks. There, the sword of the Kensai, used to kill White Beard. Paintings depicted the rise of the Nakamuras from simple farmers to the businessmen they were today.

"Ando?"

"Yes, Mr. Nakamura?"

Hiro Nakamura glared at his personal assistant. "Have you today's paper?"

Ando quickly handed it over to his boss, keeping his head respectfully bowed. Hiro ran a hand over his black suit, pausing for a moment to tug on the wrapping that kept his long hair in place in a long braid. He looked over the paper, the letters enlarged to allow him to read it. Hiro refused to wear glasses, even though he could barely read without them.

"That is all, Ando."

"Yes sir."

^&^&^&^

(San Francisco)

"LOOK OUT!"

Frankie barely had time to react before the snapping of the crane's cable filled the air, followed by the terrible whooshing sound of the shipping containing hurtling to the docks filled his ears.

"GET DOWN!"

The men dove away, but it was too late, the over-laden steel box breaking the cement dock down, a massive cracker formed where once had been smooth hard concrete. Men cried out as they were flung down into the choppy waters, bits of metal still raining down on them.

"HELP!" Frankie screamed, struggling to stay afloat as he felt himself being dragged further out into the bay. "HELP!"

"Someone call the cops!" The foreman bellowed, knowing full well that by the time a boat was even close, Frankie would be 10 meters below.

_**WHOOOOOSH!**_

And then, Frankie was standing before him, coughing and hacking, water spewing from his mouth. Behind him, his savior stood, a man in a silver bodysuit with black accents, including black eye lens, gloves and boots. Upon his chest was the image of a stick figure flying across a cloud. The man's black cape billowed behind him as he patted Frankie's back.

"Are you ok?" The mystery man said, it clear he was trying to make his voice sound much older than it was.

Frankie groaned. "Yeah…what…" He jumped back as he stared at the man. "Who…who the hell are you?"

The hero shrugged. "Call me the Silver Streak."

"Why that?"

The next instant the man was gone, and his name became clear.

In the sky there was a brilliant silver streak.

^&^&^&^

(New York)

"There was another sighting."

Chandra Suresh remained focus on selecting a tie, showing no sign he was paying attention. His son knew, however, that he was listening to every word.

"And what exactly is your source?" Chandra asked.

Mohinder frowned. "A few construction workers…say a man named the Silver Streak "saved" them."

"More likely set an accident up just to get paid." Chandra muttered in disgust. "Have you cataloged all of this?"

"Yes, every word and report and piece of footage."

"Good." Chandra said, selecting a red tie. "I want it ready for the United Nations tomorrow. Just another piece of evidence that we need to eradicate these mistakes." _**  
**_

^&^&^&^

(Las Vegas)

Murray Parkman groaned as he rolled off the whore he'd hired for the evening, utterly spent.

The woman took out a cigarette, lighting it up and glancing at the fat, disgusting man. "You want another round?"

Murray glanced at her as he got out of bed, scratching himself as he looked for his pants. "I'm good, thanks." The woman continued to watch him. "That's your cue to leave."

The woman frowned. "You still owe me, buddy."

Murray tilted his head.

'ioweyounothingioweyounothing ioweyounothingioweyounothing ioweyounothingioweyounothing'

"You…owe me nothing." The woman said, in a daze.

"Good girl." Murray said, turning to grabbing his shirt.

The door to the bedroom flew off its hinges.

"What the…" Murray snapped, just managing to duck as a knife flew by his face, embedding itself in the hooker's chest. He turned, defensively, as a new figure entered the bedroom.

The man or woman, Murray couldn't tell, wore all black, all of which looked like it had some sort of bulletproofing armor upon it. The figure's face wasn't visible, hidden in the shadows of the large hood that hung over his head.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and attacking my entertainment?!" Murray snarled.

"Retribution." The figure said, his or her voice gravely. It sounded like rocks falling down a mountain, or the growl of some great beast.

Murray focused, eyes narrowing.

'leavethisplaceatonceyoudontwanttohurtmeforgetallaboutme leavethisplaceatonceyoudontwanttohurtmeforgetallaboutme leavethisplaceatonceyoudontwanttohurtmeforgetallaboutme'

"Trying to get into my head, Mr. Parkman?" The figure asked.

'leavethis..'

Murray screamed, gripping his head as he was assaulted by a mental defense, driving him back into his own brain and making it feel like his skull was on fire.

The figure calmly stepped towards him, staring down at the prone man. "Murray Parkman…the great MasterMind…reduced to cheating whores out of their cash." The figure poked Murray in the forehead, sending the man tumbling to the hardwood. The figure's voice continued, raspy and torn. "Do you know how many people died in the 10 minutes it took you to satisfy your own needs? 4 in this city alone. 2 of them you could have saved…but you, you gave up being a hero long ago, didn't you?"

Murray groaned. "Had too…"

"You never have to do anything, Murray. You only do what you want and make excuses for why." The figure snarled, his or her voice raw. "You were given these powers to help the world, and instead you have become worse than the villains you fought. At least they could delude themselves into thinking they were heroes. You know what you do is wrong…and worse…you've led your son down the same path."

Murray growled, making a move to grab the man, only to be twisted about and shoved to the ground once more, the figure pressing his or her knee into his spine.

'This world needs heroes, Murray…and if you aren't going to be one…" The figure placed a knife in Murray's hand. "We're in for a long night."

Murray screamed.

^&^&^&^

Author's note: For new readers, the character of Carter is from my other fan-fiction ELSEWHERE. In that story, Carter is the son of Meredith Gordon and Edward Ellis (Eden's father), making him Claire's half brother. Carter was adopted by another family, and, in that story, can manipulate the chemicals in the brain, making people feel or do things based on his desires. Yes, there will be some characters from Elsewhere appearing in this story.

Also note that, yes, some heroes will or did have cheesy names, 70s comic book names. Others are going to have very cool names. And still others will seem like they are rip offs of current DC/Marvel characters. The cheesy ones are cheesy for a reason, the cool ones for their reason, and the rip offs are just me not realizing there was already a hero with that name or just liking it too much.


	2. Loose Strings

(Petrelli Mansion- Los Angles)

Nathan Petrelli had long settled into a routine.

Wake up.

Shave.

Kiss his wife good morning.

Make breakfast.

Say hello to Claire.

"Bite me."

Smile weakly as his daughter refused to forgive him.

Five years. Five years of Claire hating him. One moment, one look from an upstairs window had robbed him of his adopted son and apparently his daughter as well.

It had been rough. Meredith and him had separated, his wife not able to look at him for a long time without thinking about how, if Nathan had been more willing to use his powers, Carter would still be with them.

It had taken almost two years before she could be in the same room as him, another year for her to allow him to touch her as only a husband should. He mentally thanked his brother every day, for it had been Peter that had forced him every day not to give into drinking and misery and instead focus on getting his family back.

Still…there was Claire.

What first everyone had assumed was merely a child's act of defiance had turned into five years of hatred. Claire had done everything she could to bring her father misery and let him know she blamed him for the death of her beloved big brother.

He took a moment to look over at the young woman that once had been his baby girl.

The long blonde locks that she had, long ago, loved to brush and put in pigtails, had been cut to a shoulder length bob, and dyed the color of purple Skittles. Her makeup was heavy and dark, giving her a dangerous look. Her nails were incredibly long and filed down into claws, the tips done in red. This day, she had chosen one that, to Nathan's horror, featured a cute vampire face with the words "I WANT TO SUCK YOUR COCK" emblazed upon it, the shirt cut so that it hung just below her perky breasts. That, combined with her very, very low riding jeans, let everyone see the lacy black thong she sported and belly piercing.

Nathan had a sick feeling she had several other…hidden areas…pierced as well.

"So…any plans today?" Nathan asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah." Claire said, grabbing an apple and refusing to answer. "Mom, I'm leaving!"

"When will you be back?" Meredith called out.

"Whenever I want!" Claire screamed, ripping the door open and shoving her way past Peter. "see ya Douche Bag."

"Uh…Bye Claire?" Peter said confused.

"She meant me, Pete." Nathan muttered. "She meant me."

^&^&^&^

"You guys mind speeding this thing here up? My tenets don't like cops noising around."

Detective Audrey Hanson glared at him. "How would they like it if we visited every day?"

"I'm…going to tell them to suck it up."

"Good choice." Audrey muttered as she watched the ugly man scurry away.

(Murray Parkman's Apartment)

"Make sure he doesn't come back." She told one of the patrolmen.

The officer nodded. "Where's your partner, Audrey?"

"Right here, Spencer." Her partner called out, entering the apartment like he owned the place. His dark hair was slicked back, and he was dressed in a black suit with white undershirt and no tie. The only thing that belied his power look was the large box of Jujyfruit that was clutched in his hand.

"Nice of you to join us, Gabe."

Detective Gabriel Gray merely held out the candy. "Jujy?" When she respectfully declined, Gabriel popped a few int his mouth before he made his way to the body. "What do we got?"

"Murray Parkman. No known job, landlord said he liked to pick up chicks, different one every night." Spencer flipped through the notes he'd taken. "One wife, divorced and hasn't talked to in years. One son, Matt "The Bull" Parkman, currently at the fed down south."

Audrey looked down at the mutilated form of Murray while Gabriel inspected the hooker that lay dead in the bed. "Give me what we know."

"At 9:45, the landlord saw Mr. Parkman enter his apartment with the woman there on the bed. About another hour, and he heard the sounds of we now believe was the attacker struggling with Mr. Parkman. The landlord assumed it was them just getting busy."

Gabriel continued to examine the woman's corpse carefully, running his latex covered hand over her throat and then the knife wound. "She was dead around the time of the struggle."

"She's the lucky one then." Audrey noted, examining Murray's body. His eyes had been cut out, as had his tongue. Various gashes appeared all over his skin, and the tips of his fingers had been sliced clean off. His back was still bruised and battered, and it appeared that in the end he had died from a loss of blood from many…many different wounds. "Damn…who could do something like this?"

Gabriel kneeled down, looking over the corpse. "It gets worse." He muttered, pointing to one empty eye socket. "That cut there…the only way it could have been made…someone made Murray do this to himself."

^&^&^&^

"Why did you do this?"

Nathan and Peter looked up from their breakfast, looking very much like little kids being scolded by their father. Which made sense, since it was their father scolding them.

Peter swallowed his cereal. "Uh…do what?"

Arthur Petrelli threw down the newspaper, the image of the Silver Streak blazened on the front page.

"Nathan…" Peter began.

"Save it Peter." Arthur said sternly. "We both know Nathan would never go about breaking the cape rule."

The cape rule, the verbal agreement between all those that had powers to never don a costume. It was one of the strongest oaths in the world, breaking it could result in being blacklisted… in more ways than one.

Peter blinked. "What a minute…you can't think that I did this!"

"What am I suppose to think?" Arthur asked. "You've always wanted to be a hero…"

"No, I haven't."

"What about when I caught you wearing that spandex number a few days ago?"

Peter frowned. "You mean when I was trying on that Superman costume I want to wear for Halloween?" Nathan raised an eyebrow. "What? They were all sold out of Batmans."

Arthur held up his hand. "I don't care if they were all sold out of Booster Gold costumes…Peter, I am very disappointed in you. Do you realize how many hurdles I'm going to have to jump to get you out of this mess."

"Dad, it wasn't me! I was with patients all day! Ask Dr. Frey, she was on call with me the entire time yesterday."

Arthur nodded. "Don't think I won't, Peter…and if I find out you were away for even a few minutes, I will come down so hard on you you'll need that suit to cover all the bruises."

Their father storming off, Peter and Nathan shared a look. "That's why I rented my Batman costume months ago." Nathan said simply.

^&^&^&^

"Gabriel…look at this." Audrey hissed, motioning for her partner to come over. She had lifted up Murray's left hand, finding underneath it that the man had carved something into the hardwood with his own fingernails.

"The name of his attacker?" Gabriel asked.

Audrey studied the scratchy letters, doing her best to figure out what they said. "Az…Azra…"

"Azrael." Gabriel whispered, the color draining from his face. "Everyone freeze!"

Every officer stopped what they were doing.

"No one move…Spencer, call the CSI…tell them to get every expert they have and get them down here."

"Gabriel…what is it?"

Gabriel looked at his partner. "Someone forced this man to rip himself up and then names himself Azrael…" He grit his teeth, address the men and women around him. "People, we are now declaring this the scene of a potential serial killer, one that might have superhuman abilities."

The cops murmured to themselves.

"You sure?" Audrey asked.

"You know who Azrael is…the first one?" Audrey shook her head. "In Islam…Azrael is the Angel of Death. If that doesn't scream serial killer…" He stood up, making his way to the door. "I'm going to radio in for backup." Audrey nodded, letting Gabriel go.

Once the detective was away, he pulled out his cellphone, calling a familiar number. "Hello…yeah, its me…I need to talk to Arthur Petrelli."

^&^&^&^

(United Nations- New York City)

"Who are these superbeings?" Chandra asked. "Are they heroes, sent to protect us? Humans cursed to be different? An infected person, who just needs to be cured?" He shook his head. "None of the above. Ladies and Gentlemen of the United Nations, superbeings are criminals…they are monsters, beasts that do not deserve to be treated like a normal human. They look like us, the act like us, but they are not like us. Chimps act like us, gorillas act like us…but do we allow them to vote? The marry humans? To raise children?

"No. And neither should we allow these creatures, the super powered beings, to do these things. They are not humans…they are invaders, who want nothing more than to over run us. They intermix with us, pollute our blood with theirs. But a drop of their tainted genes is enough to render another, normal human soiled and unclean.

"Do not think they will be peaceful. Even now, they are running about in their costumes, breaking laws and doing what have you, all to control us! They rape our women and brainwash our children, and I tell you now, we must not stand by! We must rise, we must fight, and we must wipe them from the face of the Earth!"

^&^&^&^

(Los Angles)

Claire groaned, head thrown back and eyes fluttering. Her breath was coming out in weak bursts as she let out tiny mewling sounds, chin vibrating as she rubbed the spot where the injection had been given.

"Needed…that…" Claire moaned, stumbling into one of the brick walls in the alley, not caring as the bricks scratched up her arms. She collapsed onto the filthy, garbage cluttered ground, eyes squeezed shut as the drugs she'd gotten took hold. "You'll…you'll put me somewhere…safe?"

Doyle gave her a kind smile, his eyes dark with malice. "But of course…now sleep…sleep and let my candy take you to a magic place…pretty…little…girl…"

Once he was sure Claire was lost to the delusions of the drug, Doyle held up his hand, making her body rise and 'walk' towards him, gyrating like she was at a strip club.

"And let me take my prize." He whispered, licking her neck. He wiggled his fingers, Claire's pelvis grinding into his. "Now…which door should I knock on today?"

"How about none?"

Doyle turned towards the end of the alley, startled by the appearance of the figure dressed all in black, their face hidden under a black hood.

"I don't know who you are, but can't you see me and the girl want to be alone." He made Claire's drugged out body nod.

The figure took another step forward. "You want to know who I am?" He growled out, his voice raspy. "I'm the one that protects the pretty little girls from monsters like you, Doyle."

Doyle tilted his head. "Protect her from me?" He held up his hand, and the figure went stiff, his hand lowering against his will into his pocket and retrieving one of his knives. "And who is going to protect you from me?" He asked, making the figure bring the blade to his throat.

"I am." The figure snarled. Something pulsed in Doyle's brain. "Release me."

Doyle was shocked when he did just that.

"Let the girl go too." Claire's body fell limp to the ground. "Take a step back…another…"

"What…what did you do to me?" Doyle demanded, trying to use his powers. The figure didn't react.

"Its my gift, Doyle." The figure said coldly, taking several steps towards him, putting away the throwing knives and instead selecting a nasty curved blade he or she hidden on his or her back. "I take your gifts…and make then curses. I turn them back on you, and force you to feel everything you made others feel. I take the best of you, and make it your worst." The figure rushed forward, placing the blade under Doyle's chin. "I am the tenth plague, the smiter and the destroyer. I am Azrael…and I am your doom."

^&^&^&^

"We must rise, we must fight, and we must wipe them from the face of the Earth!" Chandra Suresh commanded.

"Would you turn off that dreck, sis?" Madrid Linderman asked.

Tina Linderman nodded, flipping it to a gameshow. "Dumbass."

(Linderman's Penthouse-Las Vegas)

Tina and Madrid were sisters.

One wouldn't guess it.

Yes, both were tall and dark haired, but that was where their similarities ended. Tina had pale skin and her mother's features, with her father Daniel's cunning eyes.

Madrid was Hispanic.

Madrid was the child of Mimic and Slipstream, two of the founding members of The Company…and the first targets of Adam Monroe's final rampage. Barely a toddler at the time, Daniel Linderman, feeling responsible for her parents death, as it was he that had first brought Adam to the Company to train, had adopted her, and raised her alongside Tina as his own.

The two of them were dolled up in the fanciest dresses they could buy, the kind that could feed most families for a year. Madridwas looking in the mirror, applying her lipstick, while Tina sat on the bed, pushing her boobs up then letting them bounce a little.

"Think this dress makes me jiggle enough."

"Oh yeah." Madrid said with a grin. "You are going to get some many guys looking at ya."

Tina stuck out her tongue. "Then I am changing!"

Madrid grabbed her arm. "I'm kidding! You know the girlies will be eyeing you up even more."

Tina flashed a smile. "Goodie."

"And where are my two favorite ladies headed this evening?" Daniel Linderman asked, entering their room.

"We're going clubbin'." Madrid said, grabbing her purse.

Mr. Linderman sighed. "Again? Honestly girls, I do not understand why you continue to waste away your youth going to clubs and gyrating to loud music."

"That's because you're old, dad." Tina said, giving her father a peck on the cheek. "Don't wait up!"

"Is my hair straight?" Madrid asked as they left.

"It's perfect."

Linderman sighed, wondering not for the first time when his girls would actually grow up. Ever since they'd been teenagers, they'd never had a job or any responsibilities…instead, they just went out, partied till dawn, then came back to the casino and holed up in one of the rooms. The only thing that calmed him was the fact that he'd never caught them with men, so he assumed they were virgins.

Little did he realize that Tina played for the other team and Madrid enjoyed flip flopping between them both.

The ringing phone startled him out of his thoughts, Linderman pulling out his cellphone and checking the ID. "Arthur?"

"Daniel…we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Gabriel called…Murray's dead."

^&^&^&^

"Please…" Doyle sobbed in pain, quivering in the fetal position. "Make it stop."

"Why?" Azrael questioned, the black one kneeling down and watching him. "You got off and abusing the confused and the weak. You took the innocent and corrupted them, soiled them. Why did you do it?" Azrael grabbed Doyle's chin, forcing the fat man to stare at the place where the figure's face should be. "Tell me Doyle…or do you want to lose another finger." Doyle whimpered as Azrael took the man's remaining ring finger and placed it in the fat man's mouth. "Bite down, Doyle, bite down hard."

"Wait!" Doyle screamed as he began to bite another of his fingers off. Tears poured from his eyes as he pleaded.

"Stop." Azrael commanded. "Well?"

"I…I did it…because no one would touch me like I have them touch me…I did it because I see girls like her ignoring guys like me…and it makes me sick…I did it because I'm a filthy…horrible man…and I get off on that…"

Azrael nodded. "Was that so hard?" The figure moved, lifting Claire's limp body. "Your body isn't worth staining my hands."

"Thank you…thank you…" Doyle whispered.

"Don't thank me Doyle." Azrael said calmly. "Snap your neck."

"What?" Doyle asked, even as his hands moved to grab his face.

"Snap hard, twist it all the way around."

"No…no!" Doyle screamed.

SNAP

Azrael lifted Claire up and made their escape.

^&^&^&^

Next Time- Claire awakens to find herself the captive of Azrael, the Slayer of Heroes. But who is this killer, and what are his plans for her? Meanwhile, the Silver Streak makes another appearance, Chandra reveals his darker side (as if he weren't dark enough already) and another group of costumed heroes hidden from the world make their startling appearance.


	3. Rules of 4

"Don't worry madam, I have you."

The old woman frowned. "You got me? Who gots you?"

The Silver Streak chuckled as he landed next to the hospital, setting the old woman down carefully on a gurney as several nurses rushed out. "Is there a doctor here?" he called out.

"Dr. Petrelli called in sick, but I can get Dr. Fray."

The Streak nodded. "Imagine that…" He muttered, before turning to the nurses. "Then I leave this young lady in your hands, gentlemen. Tend to that leg, I believe it is broken."

The nurse nodded. "Sure thing sir. And by the way…thanks for helping us."

"Sure thing, Bill." The Streak said, before blasting into the sky.

The other nurse turned to his companion. "How did he know your name?"

^&^&^&^

Darkness gave way to darkness of a different sort.

Claire moaned, running her palm over her face, forcing the white spots from her vision as she focused on where she was. At once she knew she wasn't in the hotel, where Doyle usually left her after she passed out, nor was she on the street, which was common when something spooked the drug peddler and forced him to abandon her.

Instead, she was laid out on a military cot, a thin blanket draped over her. Unlike most times when she got high, she hadn't fiddled with her clothing, the only misplaced garments being her heavy shoes and socks.

She sat up, only to fall back to the cot, her head pounding.

"Do not move." A gruff, raw voice commanded her. "You are still under the effects of the drug. Give it time."

Claire glanced over, starting when she saw the hooded man standing above her. "Who the hell…" She groaned, "are you?"

"Azrael." The figure said simply, moving away from her.

Claire could now see that they were in a small room, the only light coming from a tiny battery powered lantern that sat on the floor. No windows, she couldn't really make out a door…and a creepy guy hovering around her.

Yeah, Claire was freaked.

"Where's Doyle?"

"Dead."

The freaked meter went up another click.

"What happened to him?"

Azrael slowly turned to face her. "I happened."

The freak meter blew.

^&^&^&^

(Nevada State Prison)

"A few rules." The guard said as another officer ran a metal detector around Gabriel and Audrey. "We currently have systems in place to prevent Parkman from using his abilities. Do not get near the glass, do not touch it, and do not even think about entering the cell. You will remain 5 feet away at all times. You are to only ask questions or make fact based statements; you will not respond to any questions or comments he makes. And he will make comments. Do not fall for them, do not do anything stupid."

Gabriel nodded. "Am I good with the candy?" he held out his box of Jujyfruit.

"Ignore him, he's being an idiot Officer…"

"Hawkins." He gave them a slight smile. "But you can call me DL."

Audrey and Gabriel nodded. "Then lead the way, DL."

^&^&^&^

"Get away from me!"

Azrael tilted his head. "Why do cower, child? You stared Doyle in the eyes, yet I scare you?"

"Doyle served his purpose, he gave me something."

Azrael shook his head. "No, little girl, no he did not." Before she could protest, Azrael reached into one of the many costumes built in his suit and pulled out a stack of Polaroids, tossing them at her feet.

They each held the image of Doyle doing…horrible things…to many unconscious, innocent girls. Brutal things, monstrous things…things that made her soul scream in fury, only to curl up and sob the next.

And then she saw the images he'd taken of her.

Claire fell to her knees, her stomach rebelling and heaving up what little she had eaten for breakfast. She crumbled, fat tears pouring from her eyes as she realized just how she had been violated.

Azrael watched on as she cried.

^&^&^&^

"Hey!"

The Silver Streak looked down at the roof below, surprised to find a woman waving at him. He gave her a happily salute before continuing on his patrol. He only had an hour before he would be noticed gone, and the last thing he wanted was to be late…or to not finish his sweep.

"HEY!"

The Streak looked down, startled to find the same woman waving at him…considering he was a block away from her.

"Yeah, you, pajama boy. Come on down!" The woman called out.

Deciding to figure out what was going on, the Silver Streak landed, taking stock of the woman.

She was short, around 5 foot 5, give or take. Her hair was obviously dyed blood red, cut very short, an inch long at most and slicked back. She had a lean build, thin and almost delicate looking. He was surprised to find that she was wearing a variation of costume worn by Golden Age heroine Delphi: heavy duty boots, skin tight spandex pants, only these ones sported sown on bullet proof armor in key places, a sleeveless top, again with bulletproof armor sown into key places, long gloves and a domino-facemask covering her eyes. The only difference, other than the armor, to Delphi's costume was that while the silver age woman wore a white almost as bright as Streak's own uniform, this woman had gone with a red the same shade as her hair.

That, and she sported a pair of wicked looking guns on her hips.

"Hello, good lady…what may I do for you?" The Streak said, trying to sound noble.

"Cut the Knight of the Round Table shit, first off. Second, how about answering some questions."

"I will try, on both counts."

The woman nodded. "Good. First, who the hell do you think you are, working out without permission? This is Amazon country."

"Your turf?" The Streak asked, something clicking in place. "Are you a gangbanger?"

The woman laughed.

"Yeah, right." She said, narrowing her eyes, her tone quickly becoming sarcastic. "I guess you just got off the turnip truck, so let me spell it out, real simple." Suddenly, the woman was right behind him. "My name is Atalanta." She zipped to the far side of the building. "I run." She returned to her original spot. "Fast." She held out her arms. "Me and my sisters watch over this part of LA. We're the Amazons, the femme fatales, the killer chicks, you get the gist. The point is, we were here first."

The Streak held out a hand. "I'm sure we can work something out…"

"Oh, we can. We don't mind other heroes playing on our turf, so long as they follow the rules."

"What are the rules?"

Atalanta held out 4 fingers. "There are a lot, but I was told only to give you the basics. You agree to them, and we'll set up meetings to get you fully squared away." She began ticking off the rules. "Rule 1: You don't interfere with us. Unless we make it clear we want you near by, you see us fighting some criminals or just taking a stroll, you stay away. Only exception is if you see a gun at our heads, and even then, be damn sure we need help. We can handle ourselves fine…we aren't scared little girls. We'll do the same with you. Help is only given if asked."

The Silver Streak nodded. "Fair enough."

"Rule 2: You don't say a word about us, we don't say a word about you. You don't breath a word about the rules, about the girls, about even knowing our names to a soul unless we ok it. Again, same goes for you."

"Deal."

"Rule 3: If either side gets wind of something major that might effect the other, we share the intel."

The Streak shook his head. "That might break Rule 1."

"As I said, other sisters will get into more detail on contacting us through proper channels."

"Alright." The Streak held up 3 fingers. "What's number 4?"

Atalanta nodded. "Rule 4…you catch wind of a guy in all black with a hood, named Azrael…you get the hell away."

"I've read about him…he's murdering people…"

"I don't care if he's asking them out. The Queens, Artemis and Persephone, they've declared him off limits." She paused. "And FYI, and this stays between us because if you breath a word to anyone I will kill you, I've read about this guy…and he scares the shit out of me. I see him, I run…I'd do the same. That Doyle guy, we've wanted to take him out for months. Couldn't though…he could make us puppets…nearly raped one of my sisters. This Azrael, he made him bite off his own fingers. Whatever he can do, I don't want to mess with him."

"If I see him, I will not intervene…but if he attacks an innocent…"

"Your funeral." She saluted. "We'll get in contact later to give you more details on the rules…good luck to ya, pajama boy."

And with that, Atalanta was gone.

^&^&^&^

(Los Angeles)

"Thank you for coming."

Daniel Linderman nodded. "I'm sorry we are meeting under such sorry events, Arthur." He looked about Arthur's den, before settling himself in a chair. Before him, Angela and Arthur sat on a small couch, a stack of folders placed on the table beside them. "Where are the others?"

"Merrick's son is in the hospital, so he will not be around until he is better. Vic said that he really doesn't care what happens to men like Murray. A few others wanted to come when they could, but have other matters to attend to."

Arthur shook his head. "I thought we had this under control."

"We were foolish to think that, Arthur." Daniel sucked on his teeth. "This is a genie that isn't quite so easy to place back into the bottle. I am surprised we managed to go so long without an attack."

Frowning, Arthur looked down at the casket that held Murray Parkman's body. They had done their best to make him look peaceful, but to the people that knew him, they could see where the monster that had forced the man once known as MasterMind to slice himself up.

"Things are spiraling out of control. It was normal for renegade heroes to pop up, we expected it, but we've always managed to pay them off or head them off at the pass and bring them to our side like Gabriel. And the supervillians, thank God, seemed to have died with Adam. Now, we have this guy, Azrael, hunting one of our own down."

"More than that." Daniel stated, holding out a paper, showing Doyle's broken body. "Strings."

Arthur groaned. Strings had been a hero in training, a sidekick of sorts, when the Company had disbanded. He had taken it hard, cut off all ties to them. Now he was dead, tortured just like Murray, his secret past (which made Arthur sick to think about in connection to the quiet, creative young man he had once known) revealed save for his time as a cape.

"This…this is the last thing we need." He rubbed his eyes. "A new supervillain on top of us not only have all sorts of heroes pop up, but actually forming their own team?!?"

Daniel nodded. "And do not forget the Silver Streak." He smiled slightly. "Have you chatted with Nathan yet?"

Arthur shook his head. "We all know it isn't Nathan. He's embarrassed enough to know I use to wear spandex. The only time he'd done a suit is for Halloween. No, we both know who the Streak is."

"Peter." Daniel said. "Though, I thought Peter didn't have powers."

"He has powers, he just never revealed them. I think he might be a flier, like Nathan, or something similar." Arthur sighed. "Maybe I should take them from him."

"And if he isn't the Streak?" Daniel asked. "Remember Arthur, there are plenty of fliers in the world. Just last week you paid off that West boy in St. Louis."

Arthur nodded. "Then lets hope it isn't my kid out there…because God help him if I find out."

^&^&^&^

"Why?"

Claire rubbed her face, wiping the tears away.

"Why did you go to him?" Azrael asked. "Why did you allow yourself to be put in that situation in the first place?"

Claire narrowed her eyes, her sobs forgotten. "You're asking me about that…after what you showed me?" The rage she felt at Doyle turned towards Azrael, an easy target and the only one available. "How dare you! You…you kidnap me, you hold me here against my will, you MURDER someone, and you question me? You question why I do the things I do?"

Azrael remained calm. "I think the actions of Doyle justify me wondering why."

"You have no right. You have no right to judge me. You have no idea what I have gone through, what I have suffered. My family doesn't understand, they all pretend like it didn't happen. But every night I see my brother dying before my eyes! I watch the flames steal him from me, and the only way I can numb the guilt and the pain is the drug myself…it's the only way for me to not feel…" She closed her eyes, tears once more forming as she ranted. "All I want to do is die…all I want to do is see him again. But I can't…I can't."

"Why not?" Azrael said simply, startling her. "Why not just end it? If you want to die, why punish yourself…why degrade yourself like you are?"

Claire began to laugh, near hysterics. "Because I deserve to be punished! I deserve to suffer! Its my penance!"

"For what?" Azrael demanded.

Claire lowered her head. "Don't you get it?" She held up her hand, and to Azrael's surprise, her palm erupted in flames. "I'm the one that started that fire…I'm the reason he died."

^&^&^&^

This was a wing few people knew about.

Set away from the general prison populace, this was where those with special abilities were hidden away, locked up and kept contained. This wing was designed to prevent those that could easily escape a normal cell and bars from ever leaving, forcing them to stay put and serve out their long…long sentence.

Once teeming with supervillians, only a few remained at this point, and none of them could be considered true "villains". None had worn a costume or fought heroes. No, all here used their powers for, in the eyes of the superhuman community, petty crimes.

Before Detectives Gray and Hanson, pacing in a glass and stone cell, was Matt "The Bull" Parkman. A mobster wannabe, Parkman had used his abilities at first to perform cunning robberies and blackmails. By focusing on someone, he could get them to empty their wallets or tell him every dirty secret they had.

The problem was, Matt was…stupid.

So, he ended up using his subtle, creative power…like a jackhammer.

The final straw had been when he had gone to ritzy store, tried to convince the owner to hand over protection money, and ended up throwing the guy around.

Like a bull in a chinashop.

Parkman was a big man, tall and broad and wide. His hair was black and slicked back, his face round and almost babyish, and he wore an ever present smile. He might have been likable in another world, but here, Matt Parkman was a cruel, brutal criminal.

"Leave us." Audrey said to DL, the guard nodded.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Matt asked, looking Audrey up and down. "I should have figured when they put me in the Silence of the Lamps cage they would be getting me a pretty little FBI agent to talk too." He chuckled. "Sorry, I can't do southern accents."

"I'm not an FBI agent, which is good, considering you are the last person…"

"Audrey, stop." Gabriel said, forcing her hand open and dumping some of his candy into it. "Eat that." He turned to Matt. "We aren't here to pick your brain, Matt. We are here to deliver some news."

"And what's that?" Matt's face lit up. "Did I win the lotto?!"

Audrey rolled your eyes. "Can we just tell him his dad is dead and be done with it?"

"My dad's dead?"

Gabriel sighed. "Nice going." He turned to Matt. "Yes, your father was killed."

Matt considered this. "Bookie or jealous girlfriend?" He paused. "Wait, tell me if I'm getting any of his stuff.

"You're not getting out of here in 30 years, and you want to know what you are getting?" Audrey asked.

Matt shrugged. "The man was useless…no problem if he's dead."

"No honor among thieves?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, I can be quite honorable." Matt leered.

Gabriel held out a hand. "Mr. Parkman, your father was found murdered yesterday…it appears that someone used a special ability to make him torture himself. You wouldn't happen to know of anyone that would want to kill him?"

Matt nodded. "Oh yeah…lets see, there is Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck…you are writing these down, right?"

Audrey grit her teeth. "Listen, this guy, Azrael, he made your dad cut out his eyes and flay himself…he isn't someone to joke about. We need to find him, before he strikes again."

Matt rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Why should I care? I'm safe and sound here, and I don't get a damn thing if I help you." He shook his head. "No…I want something for my information."

Audrey glowered. "And that would be?"

"Maybe for you to stop frowning and unbutton that shirt a little…let daddy see those tat-tats."

Audrey took a step forward. "Listen here, Park…"

Audrey froze, her body going stiff. Matt tilted his head, blood trickling from both his and Audrey's nose.

"I might not escape, bitch…" Matt snarled, forcing his way past the shields used to block his powers. "…but I can still play with you…make you see me every night, thrusting into you, not a damn thing…"

Matt found himself thrown across his cell.

Gabriel flicked his wrist, slamming Matt into a wall. "Let her go, Parkman…now." He lowered his hand, slowly clenching his fist. "Or little Matt dies."

Matt clutched his crotch, groaning. "Fine!" Audrey stumbled back, weakened but otherwise unhurt. "You're no fun!" He laughed.

Gabriel gathered Audrey in his arms and hurried her out.

^&^&^&^

"You…started the fire?"

Claire nodded weakly.

"And…because of that…you punish yourself?"

Claire nodded again.

SLAP!

The teen blinked, fingers slowly raising to the check Azrael had backhanded. She looked towards…where Azrael's face should be, trying to reason out what had just happened.

"You stupid child." Azrael snarled, his voice raw and throaty. "You don't right your sins through punishment. You don't right them by making yourself miserable. And you certainly don't make them right through drugs!" Claire took a step back, certain he would strike her again. But instead, Azrael regarded her coldly. "That's the easy path, the lazy path. And worst of all, you do it in your brother's name. Do you think Carter would want you to do this? To punish yourself? You take his fate and use it as an excuse to get high and to lock yourself away. You do him not honor…no justice.

"You want to make up for your sins? You want to make things right? You don't go about it through torture and derogation. You do it through hard work, through selfless sacrifice. You work to ensure that no others make the same mistakes you do, feel the same pain you feel now, and only that way will the pain stop, and your sins be forgiven."

In a sweeping movement, Azrael reached over and threw open the large door, revealing to Claire that they entire room was really a shipping container out in an abandoned lot. Brushing past her, Azrael approached a motorcycle he'd hidden behind some crates and hoped on it, turning to stare at her as she stood dumbly in the container.

"You want to make things right?" he tossed her a business card, an address scribbled on the back. "Go there…tell them I sent you."

Claire took several step forward as Azrael revved the bike. "How did you know his name?" Azrael paused. "How did you know my brother's name was Carter?"

Azrael regarded her for a moment, before driving off into the night.

^&^&^&^

Next Time: Suresh reveals his dark side, Claire thinks about Azrael and his comments, Hiro plans his next big move, and Matt Parkman has another visitor.


	4. Get Busy Livin'

Claire quietly tiptoed into the house, not knowing if her mother and father were awake. She was in no mood to deal with them, or answer their questions of where she had been.

She wasn't really in the mood to answer them herself.

Sneaking into the kitchen, she was about to turn on a light when the gentle shutting of a door spooked her. Whipping around, her hands ignited in flames, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Peter staring at her.

"Uncle Peter…it's just you." Claire said with relief.

"Expecting someone else?" Peter asked.

"More like someone." Claire muttered. "Listen…can I ask you something?"

Peter shrugged. "Sure thing, Claire."

Claire lifted herself up to sit on the kitchen counter. "Do you ever feel like your not doing enough?"

Peter scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"Like, when you have a day off, and you swear that you're going to do something important, then you spend all your time watching Youtube videos?"

"Did I tell you about this funny one I saw about the Juggernaut?" Claire glared at him. "Shutting up now."

"My point is…do you ever feel like you are wasting precious time in your life by not…doing…stuff?"

Peter nodded. "I follow ya, Claire, and I, I have felt that way. And sometimes, it's ok to just take it easy. But that doesn't mean you can lead your life like that. Sometimes, you need to force yourself forward, to move on to something better."

"What if you're scared?" Claire asked.

"Get busy livin', or get busy dyin'." Peter said simply.

"…that's from Shawshank Redemption."

"…does it help?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah…it actually does."

^&^&^&^

"Hey, where's my meat?" Matt shouted, looking at the metal serving tray filled with mushy potatoes. "This some kind of punishment for that blonde chick yesterday?"

DL scoffed as he shut the food slot door "Doctors orders, Parkman. You're on a diet, otherwise we'll have to double the size of your cell."

"Oh, haha." Matt said, rolling his eyes. "I tell the jokes around here, laughing boy."

"Wouldn't know it from the lack of laughter."

Matt gave him a dark smile. "Say that with the power blockers off."

"Oh, trust me, I'd still say it to ya, but I'd get thrown in jail too, after I whooped your ass."

"See that's why I like you, DL…you banter." Matt sat down to enjoy his pathetic meal.

"And that's why I hate you." DL said honestly, leaving Matt to be by himself.

Matt had barely taken the first bite when the lights began to flicker. Glancing up, he watched as one, then two, then all of them gave out, leaving his in total darkness. For a brief moment he thought, perhaps, that the power blockers were done as well, but ruled against it. Those were on 4 separate lines, each one hidden away and independent…if even one went down, the other three would boot up even harder to keep the blockers working.

"I can't exactly eat in the dark!" He shouted.

SKREEEEEEE

Matt turned towards the hideous sound of something cutting along glass.

"Who's there?" he asked, not panicked in the slightest. "DL?" He smiled. "no, wait…is it Azrael?" he chuckled. "Have you come to kill me? Come to play with the big, bad bull?" He chuckled. "I'm a grown man, I am not scared of fairy tales. So, why don't you come out and face me."

SKREEEEEE

"Wait, I know!" Matt laughed, looking about. "This is Gray, ain't it? You come back to get revenge for your little partner?" Matt continued to twist about in the dark. "oh, come on, let's just get this over with. You pop out, I scream like a little girl, you get a few kicks in, warn me not to talk, and I go back to my potatoes." He smiled. "So come on…lets get this over with!"

"Hello Parkman."

All at once, Matt realized that the raw, rough voice that spoke next to his ear was not that of Gabriel Gray.

And the knife at his throat convinced him of that fact.

"Why so humorous?" Azrael said coldly, before he slit Matt's throat.

^&^&^&^

"The reactions have been off the chart, father." Mohinder said excitedly, pacing up and down the hotel room. "Already we have collected nearly half a million dollars in donations." Mohinder grinned, pausing a moment to wave his arms about. "And the guest spots…The Tonight Show, Good Morning America…all of them want to speak to us!"

"And death threats?" Chandra asked coyly. Mohinder's smile fell. "I thought so."

"it doesn't matter though…I can make the threats work for us, father!" Mohinder slammed his fist into the table. "We simply present them as nuts or, even better, freaks that are using their powers to intimidate you, and we net more cash."

Chandra nodded. "Of course." He pulled out a newspaper. "Now, what do we do about this one?"

On the front page of the Los Angles Times, the words, "MASKED MURDERER AT LARGE" were emblazed in big black letters. The article quickly got to the point of the matter, explaining how a masked man, calling himself Azrael, was murdering people right and left.

"We can use him rather easily for our cause. A perfect example of the powered menace run amok."

Chandra shook his head. "My dear boy, have I taught you nothing?"

His son stared at him, confused. "What do you mean? This man is the perfect example…"

"And if he isn't?" Chandra asked. "Eric Doyle…the man this Azrael killed…he had powers. Perhaps this Azrael is like us, though more…hands on then we are?"

Mohinder shook his head. "The things this man does…they aren't human."

"Then he is serving us another way. Every freak he kills is one less in the world. Let him operate until he proves himself to be one of them…then we will kill him." Chandra paused. "Besides…be he freak or not, I would rather not draw attention to ourselves just yet." He turned, opening up his briefcase and pulling out a file. "No…I believe that the best course of action is to watch and wait…and move on to Phase 4."

"Phase 4?"MOhinder questioned. "I wasn't aware there was a Phase 4."

"Oh yes, very much so." Chandra said slyly. "In fact…its already begun."

^&^&^&^

The lights were on in an instant, DL and the rest of the guards blinking. But one patch of darkness remained, in the form of Azrael, making his way down the hall.

"What the…" One guard peeked in Matt's cell, Azrael's dark deed confirmed. "It's Azrael!"

"Shoot him!" Another guard shouted.

The dark figure calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, green object, lobbing it into the air.

"GRENADE!" DL shouted.

The guards did what anyone would do in such a situation, searching out a place to hide. But there were in a sterile white hall, with nothing to shield them, nothing to protect them. Just a long empty hallway, their own bodies, and a grenade falling to the ground.

BOOM

^&^&^&^

Daniel Linderman sighed as he picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number. A few rings later, and he heard…

"Shut up! My dad's on the line!" Tina said over the phone. "Hey dad!"

"Tina…where are you and Madrid at?"

Tina sighed. "We're hanging out with friends, ok?"

Linderman shook his head. "I thought you were staying in tonight…we were going to discuss your future positions with the casino?"

Tina sighed. "I know, dad, I know…but Charlie got these tickets to this killer club…"

Linderman cut her off. "Tina, we've talked about this. You and Madrid can't be running around spending your entire time partying. You have to actually do something, make something out of your lives."

"We are dad." Tina said, her tone petulant. "We are dancing the nights away and partying our asses off!"

Linderman groaned. "Tina…when are you and your sister going to grow up? When are you going to show responsibility?"

"…where is the fun in that?" Tina paused, a racket heard in the background. "I need to go dad, love ya much. Kisses!"

"Tina…Tina…" Linderman stared at the disconnected phone. "Damn it."

^&^&^&^

When the rattling finally left Azrael's ears, the assassin chanced to look up, making sure that the guards were done for.

They were. Their bodies lay in pieces, mutilated beyond recognition.

Save for one.

DL.

"How?" Azrael asked simply as DL raised his gun. He tilted his head. "Are you…like me?"

"I'm nothing like you." DL said sternly. "Now, turn around."

Azrael took a step forward instead. "You are like me, in ways. We both thirst for justice. I just took it the next step."

"You kill people."

"You lock them away forever. A life taken is a life taken." Azrael took another step. "We both have seen the horrors of this world…and we've both seen what happens when one doesn't use their abilities…because you have an ability, don't you?"

DL didn't say a word. He didn't have too…Azrael knew it all.

"And we both sought out ways to use our powers…but only one us is truly making a difference. That's where we are different. Evil isn't the only creature that harms this world. Laziness is another. I can understand cowardice, I can except that. It is natural to be afraid. But to use your powers not help others, to harm them or to only help yourself, that is a sin that must be erased from this existence. It is tidal wave, crashing over all, and you DL, all you do is hold back. Its still there, you just try and contain it. Me…I drain the water away, so it never comes back." Azrael lowered his hands. "And that's why you won't kill me. That's why you'll tell your superiors that we never talked. That's why you'll let me go."

DL held his gun steady.

And finally holstered it.

"Why Parkman? Why now?"

Azrael considered these words. "Because he was evil. Because he harmed others. But most of all…he hurt Audrey." Azrael pulled out a business card and flicked it at DL. "If you ever feel like making a difference, a real difference…look for my signal."

DL just watched as Azrael ran away.

^&^&^&^

"Ando!" Hiro screamed, slamming his fists against his desk. "ANDO!"

Ando hurried into his boss' office, panting. "What…can I do…for you….Mr. Nakamura?"

Hiro sighed. "I am bored…entertain me."

Ando blinked. "Would…you like me to dance, sir?"

Hiro threw a stapler at Ando's head. "Of course not, you moron!" Ando managed to duck in time. "I want you to think of something I can do…something different."

Ando frowned. "In all respect, sir…there is nothing." Hiro raised an eyebrow. "You've done everything in Japan…you own the best clubs, restaurants, theme parks…there is nothing new or exciting for you."

Hiro considered this. "Then we'll just have to go someplace different. America, perhaps."

"We, sir?"

"Of course, Ando…I will need my servant."

"But…what of my family?" Ando asked as Hiro made his way to the door.

Hiro turned, glaring at him. "Do you want them to eat? For me not to throw them in jail? If so, tell them to smile and wave goodbye, because you are going on a trip!"

"…yes sir."

^&^&^&^

Claire nervously looked at the door, steeling her nerves. She didn't know if she should be doing this, but Mr. Morgan Freeman's words played over and over in her head.

Get busy livin'. Or get busy dyin'.

Claire knocked on the door.

After two firm knocks, it swung open, revealing a woman in a red outfit and a shock of red hair.

"…yes?" The woman finally said.

Claire shook. "Uh…uh…"

"Listen, I ain't interested in girlscout cookies, so why don't you…"

"Azrael sent me."

Atalanta nodded. "Artemis, Persephone! Azrael sent us a stray!" The woman motioned for Claire to enter. "Come on, let's get ya inside before someone sees you."

"Who are you?" Claire asked, confused.

"We're protectors of this city…the femme fatales. The killer chicks."

Two women, sisters, entered. Both were dressed as Atalanta was: leather pants, sleeveless shirt, boots, gloves and domino masks…only one wore all of this in black, the other hunter green.

Madrid Linderman shared a look with Tina. "I'm Persephone, and this Artemis…welcome to The Amazons."


	5. Warnings

"I know you have a lot of questions." Tina said, leading Claire down a hall.

"Uh, yeah." Claire said, glancing in a room where a young woman with green hair held up her hand, green plant roots extending from her fingertips. "Because, and I am being honest here, I have no clue who you people are or what you do."

Madrid smirked. "Another of Azreal's strays, I see." Leading Claire to a makeshift war room, the two sisters motioned for the young woman to sit down. "And I'm assuming he didn't say much, just the standard "I see you have powers, if you feel like making a difference, go here" remark?"

Claire frowned. "Actually, he kidnapped me after saving my life, got mad at me for trying to punish myself, and then threw the card at me and left."

Tina and Madrid shared a look. "Meh, works for us." Both of them said.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Ok then…spill."

"You know your history…this world use to be filled with heroes. But then, our parents and grandparents decided that it was better to hide themselves, to disappear rather than fight."

"Yeah. They did it to protect their families, after that nutjob Adam Monroe murdered a bunch of people."

Madrid bristled at that. "No, they didn't do it because of that."

Claire smiled sarcastically. "And why else did they do it, Persper-whatever."

"Persephone." Madrid stated. "And they did it because they were cowards."

"They are cowards for wanting to protect their families?"

"No, they are cowards because they didn't do what needed to be done!" Madrid snapped.

"And what do you know about any of this?" Claire asked, annoyed.

Madrid's eyes flashed, and suddenly Claire could see skeletal forms swarming around the room, ghostly wraiths wisking to and fro. Her body trembled in rage as she slammed her hands against the counter.

"Because my parents were his last two victims!" She screamed. "My parents died because Arthur Petrelli refused to put a bullet in Adam's head!"

^&^&^&^

"GRAY! HANSON!"

Audrey and Gabriel looked up at each other as the police chief bellowed from his office. "Wasn't me." Both of them stated quickly.

"GET IN HERE NOW!" The chief bellowed.

Looking at each other, the two cops quickly made their way into the office, shutting the door and finding themselves caught in the deadly stair of the chief. The man, a heavy weight African American man, around fifty with bags under his eyes and dark skin spots running along his checks, glared at them as he looked over a newspaper.

"Uh…what can we d for ya, chief?" Audrey asked.

"Did we lose Carmen Sandiego?"

"…cute." The chief said. "I don't suppose you saw the newspaper today?"

"Haven't read it since they stopped making new Foxtrot strips." Gabriel quipped.

Audrey elbowed him hard.

The chief held up the paper, the headline on the front page screamed in bold black letters, "THE SLAYER OF SUPERS" with a smaller headline stating "Azreal Strikes Again".

"Now, I don't want to even know why the papers know Azreal name. All I want to know is why I have another dead body aid out!"

Gabriel looked over the paper. "I don't believe it…Audrey…he got Parkman…the other one."

Audrey stared at the image of Matt Parkman laying on the floor of his cell, his throat ripped apart. "How do we know it was Azreal…doesn't fit his MO." She quickly scanned the article. "No torture, no mutilation like with Doyle or Murray, how are we sure this is Azreal?"

The chief pointed to a picture, where, scratched in the glass of Matt's cell, the words, "Azreal Was Here" appeared.

"…that answers that question." Gabriel muttered.

"I don't care what you have to do, or who you have to hurt, I want Azreal brought in yesterday! Because if you don't, I will be having your balls for breakfast, with a side order of your ass!" The chief snarled.

"Yes sir." Audrey said, dragging Gabriel out before he could make another joke.

^&^&^&^

Tina rubbed her adopted sister's back. "Sssshhh…calm down…send the ghosties away." Madrid took several shaking breaths, the phantoms disappearing. She turned to Claire, who was staring in horror at the two. "Her power…Madrid can call upon the spirits of the dead to defend her."

Claire gulped. "And…what do you do?"

Tina shrugged. "Enhanced cerebral cortex. In layman's terms, it means I can plot out complex plans within seconds…I think fast."

Claire sighed. "That's…a relief."

"Not really. I already know of 500 different ways to kill you…" Tina paused. "525, I just noticed that bracelet you are wearing."

"That's…comforting."

"If we wanted you dead, you would have never past the door." Madrid said, her temper in check.

"So…why exactly am I still alive?" Claire asked.

Tina smiled slightly. "as we were saying, the old heroes turned coward, decided to hide…only, that didn't prevent death, did it?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah…it didn't." Her mind flashed to her brother, watching as Carter slammed his fists against the window before the fire engulfed him.

"We decided we couldn't stand for that anymore…that we were going to do what our parents couldn't…take out evil once and for all." Tina smiled darkly. "We found likeminded women to join us, and we formed the Amazons…been operating in secret for over a year now because…well…who would expect girls like us to do anything?"

Madrid nodded. "Us helpless little girls."

Claire considered all of this. "And…me?"

"Apparently, Azreal thinks you have what it takes to be one of us…we are going to see about that."

^&^&^&^

"Hey Pete, you mind coming in here for a second?"

Peter frowned, entering his father's study to find Nathan, Meredith, and his parents all seated, waiting for him.

"What's…what's going on?" Peter asked.

Arthur sighed. "Peter, we know what you've been doing."

"…huh?" Peter said, confused.

"We know what you've been doing these last few days. We know about the Silver Streak."

Peter frowned. "Wait a minute…are you guys going to accuse me of being that superhero again?!"

Meredith smiled weakly. "Accuse is such a strong word…"

"You are, aren't you?" Peter waved his hands in the air. "I don't believe this…why is it you guys always suspect me of doing this kind of stuff?"

Angela leaned forward. "Look at the facts, Peter: You are gone all the time, the Streak is found in our city, he uses your hospital, and you tend to be…overly caring…"

"Its called being a decent human being." Peter snapped. "I care because that's what people with hearts do…in case you forgot."

Nathan sighed. "Pete, no one is accusing you…"

"No, I am." Arthur said. "Peter, you are risking the entire family by doing this. The only reason the government never arrested your mother or I for playing vigilante is because we finally volunteered to help prevent any new heroes from popping up. If they find out my son is flying about…"

"I'm not the Silver Streak!" Peter snapped. "And I'm getting sick of everyone accusing me of it!" Peter spun away from the group, storming out of the house.

"I'll go see if I can find him." Nathan said, hurrying off.

Meredith sighed. "Nathan was right…we should have planned this better."

Angela smiled weakly. "It will all work out, my dear…Peter can't be allowed to run around like that."

"Why not? If no one knows…"

"Because it is only a matter of time till he runs into someone much…worse." Arthur stated.

^&^&^&^

"So, who is this Azreal guy?" Claire asked as she followed Tina and Madrid through the building towards the "Testing Ground", as the two women called it.

"No one knows." Tina said, making her voice sound spooky. She chuckled. "Seriously…no one does."

"You mean you don't know him? I thought you guys were his friends or something."

Madrid raised an eyebrow. "Have you met the guy?"

"Point taken." Claire stated. "So…no idea what he does, who he is…what's up with that grim reaper hood?"

Tina began ticking the points off. "As far as we can tell, Azreal can twist your power against yourself. When he first showed up, he took one look at me and suddenly I was dumber than a hillbilly crossed with a bimbo. He turned Madrid's ghosties against her…it was enough to make us never want to tangle with him again. We formed a shaky truce, knowing that while we may protect the streets, he's the one that truly runs the show around her."

"As for who, no clue." Madrid said simply. "Rumor has it he wears that mask because his face is all twisted up and destroyed, like Two-Face, only all over." She shivered. "That's why he talks all raspy…damaged vocal cords, I hear."

Tina nodded. "All I know is, as long as he is happy, we get to live, and I'd rather not forget how to use the potty again." She stopped at a door. "What is your ability?"

"Excuse me?"

"We wish to test you against someone who can rival you. Are you elemental, physical, mental, or creationist?"

"…I can make fire." Claire said, holding out her hand and letting a ball of flames dance on her fingers.

"Elemental." Madrid commented. "Good…then we already have the perfect opponent ready for you."

The door swung open, revealing a large room, set up similar to an office. Tables, chairs, a computer, all sat around ready to be used. And in the middle of the office was a woman with whitish blue hair and the same outfit as Madrid and Tina."

"This is Freya, otherwise known as Charlie."

"Please ta meet ya." The woman said with a southern accent, before her hand cracked, covered in ice.

^&^&^&^

"Don't worry madam, I have you!" The Silver Streak said heroically, lifting the Hispanic woman from the ruins of the bus. "It is a miracle that you were not harmed."

"No miracle, senor." The woman said in broken English. "It is a curse, my curse…"

"I don't…" The Streak began, only to be cut off as he felt his throat slam shut. He felt himself losing altitude, finally crashing to a rooftop, managing to soften the blow for the woman. "What…what…" he gurgled, black blood staining his mask.

"God no…' The woman whispered. "Again…why must I claim the lives of the innocent…why does God allow this to happen?!" She screamed into the sky, her eyes black.

"He allows nothing." A gruff voice said from the shadows. "You only allow it with your weakness." Stepping from the shadows, Azreal held up his hand, the woman crying out in pain as her own poisoning power was reflected back on her. The Streak panted as he felt the disease lifted from him, his body healing quickly from the foreign attack. Azreal took another step forward as the woman fell to the rooftop, dead.

"You…you killed her." The Streak whispered.

"She killed herself, I merely aided her." Azreal turned to leave.

"Wait!" The Streak called out. "Who do you think you are, playing God like that?"

"You save lives, I do as well."

"That woman would disagree!"

"She killed 30 innocents because she refused to master her powers. Instead of learning control she allowed others to die, never once placing blame on herself." Azreal scoffed. "She died before she could kill again."

The Streak rose in the air. "I've read about you…you are the Slayer of Supers, Azreal…the murderer."

"I'm a hero, Silver Streak…a greater one than you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I do what is needed."

The Streak shook his head. "You killed that woman…I must bring you to the proper authorities."

Azreal chuckled. "And here I thought the Amazons warned you…" He flexed his hands. "If you want to die…so be it."


	6. Knock out, Drag out

The Silver Streak watched as Azreal began to remove the knives and daggers he kept hidden on his person, as well as several explosives and two handguns.

"What are you doing?" The Streak asked.

Azreal chuckled. "I have no need of these weapons...or my powers...to defeat you." He rolled his neck. "That is...unless you decide to run." For a brief moment, The Streak felt as if he were beign tugged towards the ground. "Then, by all means, allow me to kill you quickly."

The Streak frowned under his mask, slowly circling the other figure. "I will not die that easily."

"They all tell me that, Streak." Azreal rushed forward, his hand grasping The Streak's throat. "And they all die the same."

The Streak, instead of grasping at Azreal's hand, latched onto the other man's throat as well, both squeezing hard until they were each required to let go. Stumbling back, The Streak panted slightly, staying on guard.

"Then allow me to break with tradition."

^&^&^&^

Claire frowned as she watched the woman called Freya or Charlie, as Tina and Madrid had stated, slowly extend her fingers, ice forming on her nails. She turned to the closed door, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…stupid question…but fire melts ice…"

"What…think I'm too easy?" Charlie asked politely.

"Kinda, ya."

Charlie shrugged. "Then why worry? Just beat me and call it a day."

"Ok…" Claire ignited her hand. "Goodbye."

A fireball raced right towards Charlie, the texas woman merely stepping to the side and firing off a blast of icy air that froze Claire's foot to the ground.

"Want to try again?"

"No thanks." Claire said, reaching down to free her leg.

Shhhzzzzt

Claire blinked as her hand froze to her leg. Charlie calmly walked forward and punched Claire once, knocking the teen out cold.

^&^&^&^

Azreal coughed slightly, crimson blood staining the black cloth inside his hood that hid his face. He ran his tongue along his teeth, making sure he hadn't lost any.

"Nice punch." Azreal admitted, cracking his knuckles.

The Silver Streak rubbed his shoulder, sure that the bone there had to be cracked. "Ditto."

Azreal took a few breaths. "Ready for round 2?"

The Streak held out his hands. "Lets."

The two rushed each other, fists colliding with flesh as they pounded against one another, trying to take out the other as swiftly as possible. Their movements were faster than an average human, betraying the fact that both had been schooled in the ways of fighting. The Streak used standard martial arts, chops and kicks and leg swipes. Azreal, on the other hand, was mixed all the way: a jab here, a roundhouse kick there, an uppercut to the left…

Azreal slammed his shoulder to The Streak's gut, twisting around behind him and wrapping his arm around the hero's throat, holding him in place. "Stand down." He said coldly, his voice raspy. "You can't beat me, and struggling will only kill you all the more quickly." The Streak paused for a moment. "You dare come after me, judging me for my actions…you know nothing about me, Streak, or why I seek out my pray."

"Then…tell me…" The Streak managed to gasp.

"This world has been without our kind for far too long. Our parents abandoned it because of fea, because they couldn't do what needed to be done. Adam Monroe should have died many years before he did, but instead of pulling the trigger, our families cowered and hide themselves away. Now, so many of them have become the blight that they once fought…and I am cleansing the world of their sins."

"What…gives you…the right?" The Silver Streak asked.

Azreal leaned in close. "I paid for their sins once…now I make them atone…against their will or not."

"No one…is given that…power…" The Streak took off into the air, Azreal grunting as he struggled to hold on. "You keep…choking me…we both die." He reached around, offering his hand. Azreal, realizing his options, loosened his grip. "I lied." The Streak slammed his head back, sending the dark clothed man tumbling to the roof.

"Clever boy." Azreal muttered, holding out his hand and using his own power moments before he hit. The Silver Streak cried out as he was yanked to the roof as well, both bodies laying perfectly still.

^&^&^&^

Claire groaned, slowly coming back to consciousness. She paused, noticing that he hand and foot were free of the ice.

"I helped you out…I hope you don't mind." Charlie said politely from where she sat in the corner of the room. She had kicked off her shoes and socks, resting her bare feet on the floor.

"No…not at all." Claire frowned. "Did I fail the test?"

Charlie shook her head. "Not at all. The test is to see if you can get the better of me…only ends when you quit."

"So…I just have to beat you once?" Claire asked.

"Yup."

Claire grinned, throwing two fireballs at Charlie's head. As the woman calmly used her powers to freeze them, Claire rushed forward, looking to kick her.

Charlie winked as she tapped her foot…

…and Claire screamed as she skidded on the newly formed patch of ice, slamming into a wall.

Darkness overtook her.

^&^&^&^

(Los Angles)

[Ando, what is this woman saying?] Hiro asked, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the rental car service to hurry up and get him request processed. He pulled out his cellphone and began to play tetris.

[She says…] Ando listened carefully to the woman's English. […that they do not provide limos, or limo drivers?]

[Ask her if I can ride her then, because if she is so brainless as to deny me, Hiro Nakamura, my desire, than the only thing she is good for is breeding stock!]

[Yes sir.] Ando said. "My employer just made an insult that compared you to a whore. I apologize for him and ask that we are provided a car that might allow us to avoid you beating him."

Hope frowned. "How about the Nissan Versa?"

[Nissan Versa?] Hiro shouted. [That piece of crap?!]

"That is…distasteful to him."

Hope sighed. "Let me see if we can do anything else for him."

[She is going to see about the limo, sir.]

[Very good Ando. Did she agree to breed with me?]

[…she will think that over as well.]

^&^&^&^

"Wakey wakey." Charlie said with a smile, hovering over Claire.

The teen snarled, snapping her head forward…

…Charlie's face was suddenly covered with ice.

"Oh shi-"

everything went dark.

^&^&^&^

Mohinder frowned as he looked over the files carefully. It annoyed him that his father would not share with him what the master plan was, what they were going to do to stop the superhuman menace. He had been with his father the entire way, helping him craft the Humanity First group, convincing organizations to listen to them, working on making sure his father's…less legal methods were never found out…

But to be frozen out the way he had been…Mohinder could not stand it.

He paused, shuffle several folders aside to one marked 'Suresh, Shanti'.

"My sister?" he whispered, flipping the folder open.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

"Had to poke your nose where it didn't belong…"

Mohinder turned just in time to get a dart in his chest. He began to seize up, falling to the ground as his father looked on, lowering his weapon.

"As curious as a cat, you are…and we know what happens to bad kitties."

^&^&^&^

Charlie looked over at Claire. "I'm thinking…this time how about I just knock you right quick, I want to go get a bite to eat."

"Uh…oh…ok?" Claire mumbled.

"Thanks!" Charlie said happily, covering her fist with ice and punching out Claire. "I'm gonna get me a taco…taco's rule!"

^&^&^&^

The Silver Streak groaned as he slowly pulled himself from the mini crater he'd formed upon impact. Looking about, he noticed at once that he was alone, a blood smear the only proof Azreal had ever been there.

The hero groaned. "Petrelli, you just had to go and piss him off…" He muttered to himself.

^&^&^&^

"Oh tacos…if we lived in Canada, I'd make you my bride."

Claire groaned, rubbing her head. She glanced up to see Charlie finishing off another taco.

"Oh good, you're up." Charlie bounced on her toes. "Ready to dance?"

"No thanks…can you open the door please?"

Charlie sighed. "Giving up? Smart thing, I guess. Maybe you can come back in a few weeks, try again." She walked over to the door. "Lasted longer than most…"

Claire's fingers pointed at Charlie's chin, flames licking at the woman's throat.

"I said get the door…never said I was giving up."

Charlie smiled. "…welcome to the Amazons." She spun around, punching Claire in the gut. "I'll be your drill instructor…welcome the worst day of your life. Lesson one…DODGE!"

Claire covered her head as Charlie began to throw ice spears at her.

^&^&^&^

"This is Steve Gustavson, the manager." Hope said.

Steve nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"My employer is insisting on a limo…I understand this is not possible. He has a lot of money…if you could provide the best car, perhaps I can convince him that I can simply drive…"

Steve considered this. "I suppose…"

[Yatta!] Hiro exclaimed. [I have managed to find an English translation]

[Sir…] Ando begged.

Hiro turned to Steve. "I think that foolish now we want the limousine. In addition, this woman here is the prostitute. Have the characteristic where which rank she has been attached?"

Steve frowned. "That woman is my wife." He narrowed his eyes.

[See Ando, you are just stupid…I know how to talk to them.] Hiro turned back them. "I receive the white limousine. Is there a friend of fat quality for Ando too?"

^&^&^&^

(30 Seconds Later)

"AAAAA!" Hiro screamed as he was thrown out of the airport, his face bloodied and eyes already puffy. Ando hurried after him, Steve and Hope glaring at the two.

^&^&^&^

"The chief is getting nervous." Audrey said as she ate some Chinese food.

Gabriel, who was seated on the floor beside her, nodded as he bit into an eggroll. "I can imagine…Azreal is not helping the police maintain a good reputation."

Audrey agreed with that statement. The police had been arguing that they could manage the super human threat better than costumed heroes…having Azreal around, as well as the Amazons and the Silver Streak, was not helping their case in the slightest.

"Speaking of people not happy with Azreal…how did the Petrelli's take the news that Azreal is still loose?"

"Don't know…why do you think my phone is off?" Gabriel asked.

Audrey smiled, about to reply when there was a rapping on the kitchen back door. Frowning, she quickly got up, hurrying over and flinging the door open.

Azreal toppled to the linoleum, panting hard, clutching his shattered rips. He coughed violently, blood pouring out of his hood and staining the floor.

"Oh God…" Audrey whispered. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel rushed in, taking in the sight before kneeling down, lifting the dark killer up with ease and rushing him towards a bedroom.

"Mother…" Azreal whispered, reaching out for Audrey's hand, holding onto it like a lifeline. "Father…" He glanced at Gabriel. "Help…me…"

His world went dark.

^&^&^&^

Author's Notes: A lot revealed here. Azreal is the son of Audrey and Gabriel, The Streak is a Petrelli (but with one?), and Mohinder's father is up to something…something involving Shanti.

2 notes: Hope and Steve are the same thieves from the first season of Heroes that Hiro and Ando run into. Also, to get Hiro's bad translations, I translated his English coments to Japanese, then back to English, then edited slightly (originally Hiro asked "is there a fat of quality for Ando in your prostitute." That just seemed even too weird.)


	7. Reveal

Darkness surrounded him.

It was a comfort, a blanket that warmed his bones and kept him safe.

Most people feared the darkness, shied away from it and swore that it would only absorb any light that came in contact with it.

He understood, though. He saw that the darkness wasn't evil, it was merely the frame that highlighted the sun. Yes, there was evil that lurked in the darkness, that used it to hide their misdeeds.

But while the dark clouded things, the light could blind you. Was not the Morning Star the brightest in Heaven?

Thus, while so many heroes wielded the light, Azreal wore the darkness, took it in him and used it to hunt those that hide in plain sight, the monsters that used greed and sloth as excuses for not doing what needed to be done.

The darkness surrounded him, shutting off one sense while he strneghtened his others. He could hear his mother and father just beyond the room, smell the flowery scent of fabric softener on the sheets, taste the medicine they'd given him during a period of lucidity, and feel…

"ARRRRGGGG!"

He could feel his shattered ribs quite well.

His father and mother were in the room in an instant.

"Damn it, he woke up too soon!" Gabriel growled, using his telekinesis to hold Azreal down. "Get some morphine, and hit the lights…"

"NO!" Azreal roared. "NO!"

Audrey shook his head. "The fever is making him delirious…we need to do this in the dark, before he completely snaps."

Gabriel nodded, forcing Azreal onto the bed and sticking the needle in his neck. The Slayer of Supers mumbled as the drugs took hold, dragging him back into sleep.

Audrey sighed, watching her son drift off. "When I get my hands on that Silver Streak…" She snarled.

^&^&^&^

Hiro glared at Ando as they drove along the LA backstreets in a 2001 Chevy Malibu, the color of strained peas and without a cd player.

[This is all your fault] Hiro said coldly as Ando turned a corner.

[I apologize, Mr. Nakamura] Ando replied.

Hiro scoffed. [Little good that will do. So much tension I need to burn off, and no limo in which to do it in…]

Ando said nothing, focused instead on trying to find where their hotel was. Hiro refused to ask for directions, or even take out a map, leaving Ando to go by street signs he barely remembered reading about on the plane over.

[Wait!] Hiro called out, grabbing the steering wheel and almost sending the car into a building. [Wait here, Ando…I have just found something to entertain me]

Leaping from the car, Hiro walked smoothly over to a young woman that was waiting at a bus stop she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, her auburn hair done up in a bun. She wasn't overly pretty, like a super model, she was more of an honest beauty, a natural beauty.

And she looked like she would be fun in the sack.

Hiro quickly looked up what he wanted to say in his little translator book. "Today. I desire the fact that small-numbered time your service is purchased."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, don't quite understand what you're sayin'." She answered with a light Texas accent.

"I think that we would like to possess the characteristic where you have been attached. The cost of which rank?"

The woman laughed. "I'm sorry, I really don't understand."

Hiro fumed, talking slower. "I think that we would like to have sexual intercourse." He stated, though the woman got the feeling he meant a much dirtier phrase than he had spoken.

"Excuse me?"

"I insert my penis with your vagina. The cost of which rank, foolish prostitute?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Maybe they don't teach you a lot in whatever country you're from, but you don't talk like that to a lady." The woman made to leave, only for Hiro to grab her arm.

[I am not finished, whore.] He snarled in Japanese, shoving her against a wall.

"Watch it!" The woman shouted as Hiro dragged her towards an alley. "Stop that!" She screamed, struggling as Hiro roughly grabbed her breasts, squishing and kneeding them. "OW!" She screamed, kicking at him.

[You will do as told!] Hiro snarled, ripping off her shirt, spinning her around and cruely shoving her against the brick wall. He reached down, grasping her pants and made to pul, them down.

"NO!" The woman screamed, her hands growing cold as she fired a blast of ice at Hiro's left hand. He bellowed, stumbling back, allowing Charlie time to pull her pants back up. "Get the hell away from me!" She warned, holding up her hands.

Hiro grit his teeth. [Lousy bitch!] he shouted, darting forward and pulling a small pocket knife from his pocket, thrusting the blade into her chest. Charlie gasped, eyes wide as blood pooled in her hands. [That is what you deserve!] Hiro shouted.

Charlie looked up at him from where she sat, shuddering as she struggled for air. "You…you just made…the stupidest mistake…in your life…"

"Charlie!" Another woman called out from the end of the alley, forcing Hiro to flee. Had he looked back, he would have seen Claire Petrelli rushing forward, cradling Charlie in her arms. [Ando, to the hotel]

Ando drove away without looking back.

^&^&^&^

"I done, Angella."

Angela Petrelli looked up at her husband, setting her book to the side as he began to pace. He was frsutrated, agitated, flapping his arms but not saying a word as he fumed.

"And what seems to be the problem, dear?" Angela asked calmly.

Arthur grit his teeth. "Our lying son, that's what."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Nathan is a politician…what else is new?"

"I'm referring to the doctor." Arthur said, throwing a scrap of silver fabric at Angela's feet.

It was the Silver Streak's mask.

"Found that in the kitchen this morning." Arthur was shaking with anger. "I knew he was the Streak! I knew it! And he dared to lie to me, to deny it…"

Angela finally held up her hand. "It is to be expected, after all. Peter has always had his head in the clouds…the question is, Arthur, what shall we do about it?"

"We will confront him…we'll make him stop…"

Angela shook her head. "No no…if we want to stop Peter…we will need to be a bit more sneaky."

"You have a plan?"

Angela merely raised her wine glass and took a sip.

^&^&^&^

"What happened?" Tina demanded, taking Charlie's prone form from Claire's arms. The Amazon Base was in an uproar, as many of the of the occupants were hurriedly apply the spirit gum to their masks and removing their wings, wanting to go out and hunt the man that had hurt the Amazons' trainer.

"Charlie took me out for our second lesson…it was about locating targets. She went ahead…I got lost on the rooftops, so I climbed back down…I found this little Japanese guy trying…trying…"

Madrid ground her teeth together. "She's bleeding bad…her body is losing heat fast."

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Claire shouted.

Tina shook her head. "We'll never make it…" She hurried through a door to a gargage, laying Charlie's beaten body down in the backseat. "Come on, I know someplace just as good."

^&^&^&^

"How is he?" Audrey asked as Gabriel entered the living room, flopping down on a chair and grabbing a box of jujyfruit.

"Awake, but staying calm. I convinced him to stay still…had to give him his damn mask to do it."

Audrey shook her head. "I didn't sign on for this when we let him move him." She sighed. "We completely skipped the cute baby years and got grumpy 20 year old."

Gabriel nodded. "I know…but its not like we can stop him…literally, he could kick both our asses."

Audrey gave him a dark look. "But look at what he is doing…this damn mission of his is killing him." She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "I thought he would get better…but he's getting worse. You know he asked a guard to become a super? He's handing out business cards…" She shook her head. "I swear, his brain was damaged in that…"

The calm of the house was shattered as the front door was kicked in.

Gabriel was at his feet, hands out and ready to fling the intruder away, when he noticed exactly who had darted in. No, he had never met them…but he remembered his adopted son's descriptions quite well.

And it helped that they were famous.

"Madrid, Tina…" Gabriel began, only to notice the wounded girl in Tina's arms. "What?"

"We need your help." Tina said simply, setting Charlie on the floor, Madrid hovering about while Claire stood away, watching with surprise as Audrey and Gabriel sprung to work. "We know we arne't suppose to be here, but she'll die…"

Gabriel nodded. "The knife punctured her lung. I'll have to inflate it and then hold it shut." Audrey quickly jammed a tranq she had planned to use of Azreal into Charlie's arm, before nodding to Gabriel. He held up his finger, pulling it down slowly. Claire gagged as Charlie's skin was cut open, pulling away to reveal her lungs. "Ok, we need to seal this up…"

"What the hell is going on?" Azreal demanded, stumbling into the living room. He was bare-chested, tape wrapped around his ribs…

…and his mask in his left hand.

Claire gapped like a fish.

"Carter?!?"


End file.
